The Victorius Chritsmas Challenge
by AshleySophia
Summary: Grupo de One Shots basados en el VCC. Iré subiendo los OS mediente el tiempo me lo permita. Espero les agrade :3 Temas seleccionados hasta el momento: Muérdago. Año nuevo. Árbol de Navidad.
1. Muérdago

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorius no me pertenece.**

**Muérdago:**

El ambiente navideño se había apoderado por completo de Los Angeles y en Hollywood Arts, había llegado con fuerza. Cada esquina, cada rincón y pared, inclusive los casilleros estaban decorados con los típicos rojos, verdes y blancos de la fecha, luces y pequeños duendecillos contratados por el profesor de actuación, Sikowitz, regalaban dulces en los pasillos de la escuela.

Una música navideña se podía apreciar de fondo de ambiente en el café Asfalto a la vez que la comunidad estudiantil se encontraba sentada en sus mesas, disfrutando de las fechas festivas y contando anécdotas propias.

En una mesa, alejada del resto, un par de chicas se encontraban conversando íntimamente. Una joven de piel pálida parecía mirar a cualquier lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de una taza de café y una morena le miraba desde arriba debido a su posición, sentada sobre el borde de la mesa. La joven de rasgos latinos miraba a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

― No es estúpido, Jade.

― Si lo es, Vega.

La discusión había comenzado cuando Tori comenzó a hablar de las cosas que más le gustaban de las fechas, cosas que Jade ignoró gruñendo e intentando adelantarla mientras caminaban. La cantante la alcanzó hasta su mesa y, a pesar de que la futura escritora no se le impidió, le hizo saber con su mirada mordaz que no estaba dispuesta a soportar un sermón sobre lo «bonito de la navidad».

Tori no captó el mensaje.

Sin embargo, el monólogo de la más alta llegó a un punto en el que Jade pensó que la chica de verdad era una niña ilusa de cinco años encerrada en el cuerpo de una adolescente de diecisiete. Sobretodo cuando tocó el tema del muérdago.

― Claro que no, la tradición del muérdago ha estado en lo largo de los años ― relató, convencida de su conocimiento sobre la historia. ― Incluso ha conseguido que varias parejas importante de la historia se basaran.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cual?

La pregunta de Jade tomó por sorpresa a Tori, quién abrió un par de veces sus labios para decir algo, pero las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta. La gótica sonrió victoriosa y la morena simplemente volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez también cruzó los brazos.

― ¡Está bien! No lo sé, pero igual es una tradición muy bonita, y romántica.

―No, Vega, es tonta y estúpida.

― Argh, no te soporto, West.

Tori bajó de la mesa y caminó a pasos fuertes hasta perderse entre la multitud y dentro del edificio. La gótica suspiró y esperó sentada hasta que tomó el último sorbo de su café. Se levantó acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro y arrojó el envase al cesto de basura más cercano. Frunció el ceño en dirección al lugar donde Victoria había desaparecido.

― Debo atraer a Vega a un estúpido muérdago.

Espetó sin más y se fue.

El resto del día Jade intentó llevar a Tori bajo alguna ramilla de aquellas hojas que tanto criticó y odió durante el día. Pero el destino estaba confabulado para que fuese inútil; la llevó engañada hasta el salón de Sikowitz, el cual estaba repleto de ramillas, mientras ella le esperaría dentro. Una vez solas, la besaría. Era el plan perfecto, según la gótica. Pero algún gracioso trabó la puerta desde fuera con una especie de pegamento y se vio encerrada por más de treinta minutos.

Su siguiente idea fue atraerla con la ayuda de Cat hasta las escaleras; se suponía que la pelirroja debía dejarla al principio de las éstas y Jade bajaría cual Jack en el Titanic hasta su amada, pero un imbécil bajó corriendo detrás de ella y la tropezó, tirándola.

Después de traumar al pobre ser que la tropezó en las escaleras, se preparó para traer a Vega al cuarto del conserje. Aquel lugar era una estrategia desesperada, nada romántico ni bonito como para las cosas que le gustan a Tori, pero nunca le había fallado y era su última opción. Decidió entrar antes de llevar a Vega a rastras, si era necesario, pero cuando abrió la puerta, Sinjin se encontraba dentro con un muérdago en la mano.

― Hasta que el universo nos unió, mi amor.

Y fue golpeado en la nariz.

El timbre de salida inundó el lugar y todos los alumnos salieron a pasos veloces hacia la salida. Era viernes y el último día de clases ante las vacaciones de navidad. La gótica se movía a pasos perezosos, no iba en dirección a su auto, se movía hasta la plaza cercana a la academia. Ahí se dejó caer sobre una de los bancos de la plaza, largando un gran suspiro el cual se encargó de liberar toda su frustración. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, no poder hacer algo que ella de verdad quiere siempre terminaba por superarla y Vega se había convertido en una especie de obsesión. La gótica recordó todo lo que ha hecho por intentar conseguir que Vega se interesara en ella, que buscara más que una simple _amistad_, como la latina quería hasta entonces. Pero el destino parecía encargarse de que no fuera así.

West abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió el aroma del perfume de rosas característico de Tori acercarse a ella. Se tensó inevitablemente, pero como buena actriz, se controló. Vega la miraba, divertida, escudriñando su rostro. Jade volteó a verla cuando la incomodidad le comenzaba a superar.

― ¿Qué? ― Interrogó, cortante. Tori no se inmutó ante la actitud de la chica, al contrario, sonrió más pronunciadamente, tanto así que sus perfectos pómulos se acentuaron en su rostro, dándole un aspecto hermoso.

― Nada, solo que se me hace extraño ― dijo a la vez que alzaba su vista hasta la farola sobre ellas. ― Que nadie se te haya acercado cuando estás bajo un muérdago.

Jade alzó la vista en un ademán desesperado y se encontró con la pequeña ramilla de hojas verdes descansando sobre la base de la farola, moviéndose con la fría brisa de invierno.

La gótica sonrió, dejando escapar un leve rastro de frustración y decepción, rastro que para la latina no pasó desapercibido. Ella sabía cuando algo perturbaba a Jade. ― ¿Pasa algo? ― Preguntó, preocupada.

― Nada ― respondió con desgano la gótica, mientras se cabeza se volvía un manojo de nervios y recuerdos de intentos frustrados. De un momento a otro, comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta. ― Solo que he intentado llevarte toda la jodida mañana bajo una estúpida rama de muérdago, y la estúpida simplemente llegó a mí y tú también viniste de forma igual de estúpida ydijetodoestoenvozalta… ¿Verdad? ― Habló de corrido al darse cuenta del craso error que había cometido. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para cubrir el rubor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, calentándolas. Vega le gustaba, sí, pero ante todo, su orgullo.

Sin embargo, se obligó a mirarla, sentía la necesidad de ver su reacción ante sus palabras, así fuera un vistazo fugaz de reojo. Se maldijo ante aquella necesidad asfixiante, pero se resignó a saciarla; retiró levemente los dedos de sus zafiros verdes azulados y se encontró con el cara de Tori brillando de felicidad. Terminó de retirar las manos de su rostro para encarar a la cantante, entrecerró los ojos para detallarla mejor. ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― Preguntó mordaz, creyendo que la chica se burlaba de su confesión.

― Que yo también pasé un mal día cuando me di cuenta que todos tus planes fallaban, West ― dijo sin más, divertida y ensanchando aún más su perfecta sonrisa.

Jade sintió como la vergüenza le invadía una vez más e intentó ocultarla en un gesto lleno de ira, pero la suavidad de los dedos de Tori acariciando sus mejillas le hizo quitar todo rastro de seriedad para dar paso a una expresión sorprendida. ― ¿Qué harías sin mí, Jade?

Tras aquellas palabras, la morena presionó sus finos labios contra los voluptuosos de la gótica, sellándolos en un sentido beso. La calidez las invadió a ambas, tanto que Jade se atrevió a posar su mano diestra sobre el abdomen de su querida para tomar la tela de su blusa en su puño y obligarla a acercarse más. El jugueteo de sus labios duró unos instantes más hasta que el oxigeno escaseó, obligándolas a separarse.

Tori seguía sonriendo, no podía ocultar la felicidad que irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros, pero aún así se encontraba expectante ante la reacción de la gótica. Sin embargo, su felicidad se acrecentó aún más al notar como Jade sonreía de medio lado y miraba a cualquier dirección, tomándose sus labios con la izquierda. Parecía querer sentir la sensación de los labios de Vega hasta en sus manos. Cruzó su mirada con Tori, pero el ardor en sus mejillas le obligó a bajar su mirada y reír levemente. También estaba feliz, sin duda.

― Eres una molestia, Vega.

― Así me quieres, West.

* * *

><p>Primer One Shot del VCC, así que espero les guste :3 ánimense a participar!<p> 


	2. Año nuevo

**Advierto que me quedó laaaaaaaaaaaaargo.**

**Victorius no me pertenece, es de Nick y Dan.**

**Año nuevo**

― Jade, por favor…

― Vega, esto no es un helicóptero… ¡Y me estás poniendo nerviosa!

La cantidad de vehículos estáticos en la autopista habían creado una larga fila que se perdía a la vista de cualquier desdichado conductor que se encontrara en ese momento. El reloj del reproductor de aquel Ford Mustang del setenta y nueve negro que manejaba Jade indicaba que apenas faltaban unos quince minutos para las doce de la noche y, al ser treinta y uno de diciembre, solo faltaban quince minutos para el nuevo año.

Jade se encontraba desesperada, no podía creer la mala suerte que las invadía y, a pesar de golpear, maldecir, gruñir y azotar su volante en repetidas ocasiones, decidió resignarse al notar que nada daba resultado; ningún berrinche podía sacarla de eso y, además, su copiloto se ponía muy nerviosa cuando la veía actuar de esa forma. Sin embargo, esa copiloto parecía no terminar de asimilar la situación en la cual se encontraban inmersa, a pesar de haber leído a través de twitter mil y un tweet diciendo lo mismo: Un camión inmenso que transportaba limones había perdido el control, volcándose y obstruyendo ambos carriles de circulación y, siendo Fin de Año, era más probable que Peter Pan llegara a mover el camión con polvo de hadas que las autoridades asistieran al lugar.

¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Limones!?

La gótica no dejaba de exclamar en su cabeza, pero ya no hacía ningún gesto corporal que demostrara la impotencia que irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros, por el contrario, se dedicaba a escuchar los sollozos, quejidos y lamentos de Tori, quién no paraba de orar para que algún milagro navideño ocurriese y así poder llegar a tiempo.

Era imposible, aunque levantaran el camión en tiempo récord, estaban a más de treinta minutos del hogar de los Vega.

Hoy era la primera vez, después de dos años, que el clan se reunía en vacaciones de diciembre; ya hacían dos años de su graduación y, desde los tiempos en Hollywood Arts, ninguno había tenido el tiempo suficiente para volver a Los Angeles a celebrar éstas maravillosas fechas. Cada uno se había ido fuera de California, ya fuera a estudiar, como Beck y Robbie, o a trabajar como Cat y André, todos se habían ido… menos Jade y Tori: ésta última fue contratada para dar clases de canto en la academia donde estudiaron, mientras, grababa su primer disco, y Jade, quién había sido contratada para suplir a Sikowitz en las clases de actuación en la misma academia, a la vez que su primera obra de teatro era escrita para ser presentada en el Grauman's Chinese Theatre del Hollywood Boulevard.

¿Por qué estaban tan lejos? Tori no tenía un regalo para Cat y, como su perfeccionismo, en vez de irse aplacando con los años, se fue intensificando, decidió ir a comprar a última hora, faltando apenas cuatro horas para año nuevo, un regalo.

¿Por qué Jade se encontraba con Tori? En dos años, las chicas se habían vuelto tan cercanas, la una de la otra, aunque ninguna de las dos lo aceptara. En los últimos años, Victoria se había resignado a que, nunca, podría agradarle a Jadelyn West, así que decidió desistir de aquella labor. Aún así, el trabajar juntas, como profesoras recién egresadas, les hizo buscar una especie de seguridad, alguna presencia que les dijera que no estaban solas y qué, si sentían nervios, miedo, pánico, inclusive si en algún momento llegaban a pensar que no serían capaces de dominar un simple grupo de estudiantes que apenas eran menores que ellas por un año, ahí estaría esa persona para darle apoyo.

Así se fueron frecuentando más cada vez; primero en la academia, para ayudarse mutuamente a preparar clases o darse consejos como manejar ciertos problemas. Luego esas reuniones pasaron a tomar parte fuera del ambiente escolar, aunque esa seguía siendo la excusa para verse. Después de un año de compañeras de trabajo, su relación estaba tan forjada, que no podían pasar un segundo sin la otra. No hacían faltas las palabras, al salir de clases, Tori simplemente iba directo al Mustang negro dónde la gótica conductora la esperaba con algún comentario cargado de ironía y burla, pero sin la mínima pizca de malicia. No hacía falta que ninguna lo reconociera, pero siempre estaban ahí la una con la otra; ya fuera para algo personal, o para algo tan trivial como una película que podía hacer llorar a la menor de las Vega. No hacían faltas las muestras de afecto, ya que una simple sonrisa de Tori era suficiente para calmar la ira o cambiar un pésimo día de Jade.

Era tanto así, que en The Slap el rumor de las «profesoras lesbianas» recorrió como pólvora cualquier red social. A pesar de que ambas demostraron indignación y Jade montó toda una cacería de brujas para dar con el responsable del rumor, a ninguna parecía molestarle en realidad aquel epíteto.

Por esa razón, Jade también se encontraba atrapada.

Victoria simplemente pasaba el interior de su muñeca por sus párpados hinchados y húmedos. La situación podía con ella; tantos días de planificar minuciosamente cada detalle de la reunión de sus amigos se había estropeado por limones… La impotencia le dominaba, la rabia, la tristeza. A pesar de mantener el remolino de emociones moviéndose a toda velocidad en su interior, el miedo de que Jade le echara la culpa era más fuerte que todos ellos.

― jade… ― volvió a llamar a la chica a su lado, mientras ésta simplemente miraba al frente, al montón de luces de emergencia de los vehículos aparcados obligadamente al frente de ellas. Su rostro parecía indiferente, indescifrable y eso, para Tori, era aún más asfixiante que cualquier situación. ― ¿… Jade? ― Volvió a insistir Tori con un hilo de voz casi inaudible mientras jalaba la hermosa blusa de seda negra semi transparente que vestía West.

― ¡Ya! ― Exclamó con vehemencia Jade, quién apartó el brazo de su compañera con brusquedad. Giró su rostro con un ademán de furia hacia Tori, quién dio un respingo al ver su rostro desfigurado por la ira. ― ¿¡No te has dado cuenta que no importa cuanto llores, grites o patalees, no-vamos-a-salir-de-aquí!? ― Cuestionó con brusquedad haciendo que la morena cubriera sus oídos ante los fuertes gritos y apretara sus párpados para evitar que más lágrimas salieran sin control, sin mucho éxito. Jade parecía fuera sí. ― ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Todos culpa de tú maldita manía ser perfecta ante todos y comprarle el estúpido regalo a Cat!

Tori abrió sus párpados de golpe, el único miedo de su noche le había golpeado en el rostro con tanta dureza que ella misma se cuestionó si de verdad había sido tan ingenua de creer no diría lo que sentía… a pesar de su ¿Relación?

En ese instante, en esos segundos, muchas cosas atravesaron la cabeza de Vega ¿Qué eran ellas? No pasaba segundo que ambas no estuvieran juntas ni momento de llanto o dolor que alguna consolara a la afectada, salían juntas, paseaban juntas, dormían juntas… Había llegado el punto que la sola presencia de la otra era reconfortante ¿Qué eran ellas?

Sin embargo, el dolor en su pecho también le hacía preguntarse algo ¿Alguna vez pensó lo que pasaría si Jade era la causante de su dolor? Nunca barajó la posibilidad, de hecho, pensó que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, Jade no sería capaz de herirla… que _ingenua soy_, pensó.

Ese instante pareció eterno para ambas, en ese instante, algo se quebró dentro de Jade al ver el rostro de Vega desfigurarse del dolor ante sus palabras. Se maldijo, como jamás había maldecido a alguien, inclusive su padre. Apretó los ojos, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla y que, cuando abriera los ojos, estaría en la fiesta en casa de Tori, disfrutando con los chicos.

No podía ser más real.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo abrir sus párpados con brusquedad y, como en un acto reflejo, abrió su puerta con un ademán desesperado y bajó del vehículo, arrojó con brusquedad la puerta y accionó la alarma del mismo para ponerse en marcha.

― ¡Vega! ― Exclamó mientras corría a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Sin embargo, la menor de las Vega era mucho más rápida que ella. Tori era una deportista nata.

Se adentró al pequeño bosque al costado derecho de la autopista y comenzó a caminar hasta la cima de una colina, donde los paso y la silueta de Victoria se podía apreciar subiendo con una facilidad que odió y envidió: Ojalá ella pudiera tener esa agilidad.

Sin embargo, se deshizo se limitaciones mentales y empleó hasta el último grado de energía que su cuerpo podía emanar para subir lo más rápido posible. Sus pulmones ardían, sus manos se habían rasguñados al apoyarse de algunas ramas y su vestuario se había vuelto un asco. Pero no importaba, lo único que le importaba era recuperar a Tori, traerla de nuevo a su lado. ― ¿Tori? ― Preguntó al infinito. Llegó a la cima de la colina jadeante, más por la desesperación que por el cansancio físico, pero eso no le afligía. No podía ver a Vega. Caminó algunos metros más, saliendo de aquel enredo de hojas y ramas, hasta un claro antes del precipicio de aquella pequeña montaña. Alzó la vista y pudo apreciar Hollywood en todo su esplendor; cada edificio, cada luz. Sin embargo, los profundos ojos azules de la gótica estaban fijos en Tori. ― … Vega ― dijo en un susurro, más para sí misma, que para llamarla. La chica se encontraba sentada en el frío y polvoriento suelo, abrazándose a sí misma por las rodillas y descansando su mentón en las mismas. Sus ojos aún permanecían hinchados y rojos, pero el líquido que los inundabas había cesado y solo un leve rastro de humedad se mantenía en ellos.

― Perdón… ― exclamó Tori con una voz claramente irritada y ronca. La gótica se maldijo una vez más y se acercó a pasos desesperados hasta quedar frente a ella. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire profundas para recaudar valor y se sentó a su lado. ― Jade… yo ― la latina parecía luchar con una fuerza que le oprimía la garganta en cada palabra que articulaba, pero West le calló posando su dedo índice en los finos labios de Tori. Ésta percibió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Jade sangraba levemente.

― Perdóname… en serio, perdóname ― dijo con una voz quebrada la gótica, denotando la odisea que era para ella expresarse con sinceridad. ― Tori, yo no quería decir eso… en serio. Solamente dije lo primero que vino a mi cabeza… no es tu culpa.

― Si lo es…

― Tal vez, pero a mí nadie me obligó a venir ¿Verdad? Yo no quería dejarte sola, no hoy, no nunca. Quería recibir éste año contigo, como siempre.

― ¿Y los muchachos?

― Me vas a odiar por decir esto… pero al diablo con ellos ― una pequeña risilla melancólica escapó de los labios de ambas. En ese instante, Tori dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Jade y ésta no perdió el instante para rodearla con sus brazos, eliminando la distancia casi inexistente que las separaba. ― Solo quiero pasar cada segundo contigo… y no miento.

― Jade… ― la llamó casi en un susurro. La gótica giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con los profundos ojos café que tanto le gustaban, a la vez que la cantante se deleitaba con el mar profundo en los iris de Jade. ― Dame un beso ― pidió suavemente, sin romper el contacto visual.

― Todos los que quieras, Vega.

La gótica fundió sus labios con los de la chica, en un jugueteo tan suave y profundo que parecía que sus labios se acariciaban entre sí. A los segundos se volvió más sentido cuando ambas sintieron la necesidad de probar el aliento, el brillo labial, el amor de la otra. Los finos labios de Tori parecían amoldarse a los gruesos de Jade. Al poco tiempo, la hermosa sonrisa de Tori se ensanchó sobre los labios de la pálida mujer, al a vez que esta le sonreía de medio lado. Varios besos fugases y veloces siguieron al primer sentido contacto y, sin previo aviso, un estallido de luces brillantes de miles de colores apereció a sus espaldas. El año nuevo llegó.

― ¿Sabes? Al final tuve un inicio de año perfecto ― dijo West a la vez que ambas volteaban a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, abrazadas.

― Puede ser un inicio de año aún mejor, West…

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte otorgando los primeros rayos del sol del nuevo día. Un camino de prendas sucias y rasgadas se apreciaba desde la puerta del apartamento con la leyenda «West» en la puerta. Un camino que llevaba directamente hasta la habitación principal. Los pearphone que yacían tirados descuidadamente sobre la mesa de noche relataban diferentes cosas; el rosa mostraba la leyenda de cuarenta y siete mensajes recibidos y veinte dos llamadas perdidas, mientras que el negro solamente marcaba un solo mensaje:

_«Beck: Te perdiste con Tori? Aparezcan, para la mañana, al menos, que estaremos solo una semana.»_

Un sentido gemido que sonó al unísono por parte de dos chicas inundó la habitación que, hasta el momento, se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. El sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose sobre otro siguió al quejido sensual que se apreció desde la cama. Tori se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Jade, jadeante, descansando su rostro sobre la clavícula de la chica. La gótica pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de la chica, haciendo pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre la fina capa húmeda que hacía brillar la tostada piel de la chica de una forma tan seductora que la gótica apenas y podía ocultar sus impulsos.

― Vega… creo que ya debemos ir a lo de los chicos ― susurró Jade al oído de Tori, soplándolo levemente. Ésta se estremeció de inmediato.

― Si sigues acariciando mi espalda y molestando mí oído… no querré quitarme de encima de ti nunca…

La gótica sonrió y arrojó a la latina a un lado de la cama, liberándose. Un leve gruñido de la mujer boca abajo le causó una leve risilla y se levantó del colchón, dejando expuesta su piel pálida desnuda, la cual se encontraba cubierta por leves marcas rojizas causadas por las traviesas manos, y los juguetones labios de Tori.

La chica se desperezó estirando sus manos al aire, pero antes de comenzar a caminar, sintió como una palma golpeó el cachete izquierdo de su trasero, con fuerza, dejando una clara marca roja en la pálida curvatura de su moldeado y pàlido trasero. Mordió su labio inferior, ahogando un leve grito. Giró sobre sus talones y cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos, alzándolos aún más. Vega sonrió lascivamente.

― Al diablo los chicos, voy a empezar mi año con lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida… ― exclamó la gótica saltando sobre la morena, llevando su dedo medio hasta los labios de su pareja, quién lo atrapó en su boca con deleite.

― _¿Ah, shí? ¿Y qué esh lo másh delishiosho que hash probado?_ ― Preguntó, divertida, saboreando el dedo de West con su lengua.

― Pues… mis dedos están impregnados de ti, así que lo están probando ahorita. Tori se quedó a cuadros, abriendo sus orbes lo más que podía mientras Jade se carcajeaba soneramente.

― ¡Jade!

― ¡Vega! ―

¡Argh! ¡No te soporto!

…

…

… pero al menos sé que _soy rica._

* * *

><p><strong>Sep, me quedó laaaaaaaaaaargo xDD Otro One Shot de VCC, espero les haya gustado 3<strong>


	3. Árbol de Navidad

**Okeeeeeeeei, otro del VCC, Ésta vez ¡Árbol de navidad!**

**Okei, esta no es una historia común, Ya que es _Elitoria_ -advierto desde ya- Amo éste ship, pero nunca he sabido como manejarlo porque... ovbiamente no conozco a las actrices lol Espero haberlo hecho bien D:**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>― ¡Buenas noches, chicos, nos vemos después de navidad!<p>

La castaña hizo un ademán con su diestra para despedirse del público que le observaba durante su último twittcam antes de navidad. Si algo ha caracterizado a Victoria Justice en lo largo de su carrera, ha sido su relación con sus admiradores, cosa que le conseguido la admiración de muchos. Apagó la computadora y, largando un sonoro suspiro, se desplomó sobre las sábanas azul cielo que cubrían su cama. Llevó una mano hasta su frente intentando minimizar el cansancio que le abrumaba, apenas ayer finalizó su último concierto antes de unas merecidas vacaciones ante el próximo año. _Es tan poco tiempo y tanto trabajo. _Se quejó mentalmente la cantante, pero aún así no dejaba de encontrarse a gusto con su merecido tiempo de relajación.

Los minutos pasaban y la morena no podía dejar de sentirse más relajada a cada segundo, podía sentir como poco a poco iba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo, pero una cálida respiración en su oreja izquierda volvió a poner en marcha cada uno de sus sentidos.

― Bu.

Justice no pudo contener un sonoro grito a la vez que caía por un costado de su cama ante el gran respigo que su cuerpo dio. Levantó torpemente su diestra para apoyarse del colchón y levantarse lentamente. Miró en dirección a la persona que le impresionó y la vio carcajeándose, sentada sobre el suelo a la vez que sostenía un pequeño vaso de cristal, el cual no dejaba de desbordarse por los abruptos movimientos de la chica al reírse.

― ¡Liz! ― Exclamó Victoria, incorporándose en la cama y retándola con una mirada dura. Elizabeth aún seguía convulsionando de la risa.― Mierda, casi me matas del susto.

― Ay, Dios, Vic, extrañaba esto ―respondió entrecortadamente Gillies mientras sostenía con su mano libre su estómago, evitando así tener más contracciones producto de la risa.

La morena rodó los ojos y volvió a su cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Sus orbes se quedaron fijos en la chica sentada en la fría madera del piso de su habitación que secaba las lágrimas producidas por las fuertes carcajadas. Entrecerró sus ojos para detallarla mejor y vio como esta daba un sorbo del líquido que había en su bebida. Victoria comenzó a analizar la situación y, en el momento en que algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza, se levantó de golpe y gateó velozmente hasta el barandal de su cama, quedando lo más cerca posible de Liz.

― ¿¡Estás bebiendo!? ― Interrogó con un claro deje de molestia en su voz. Elizabeth volvió a reír y le ofreció el vaso.

― Hay, no seas aguafiestas, relájate. La morena recibió el envase y lo examinó antes de probarlo, lo acercó a su nariz y olió el contenido, arrugando su nariz al instante.

― ¿Qué diablos es?

― Vodka con jugo de naranja ― respondió al instante la de ojos azules con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Victoria no pudo evitar reír un poco. ― ¡Hay! ¡Vamos, Vic! Estás _al fin _de vacaciones ¿Y no puedes beber un poco conmigo? ― Preguntó suplicante, pero sin dejar de sostener una sonrisa pícara que contradecía su tono de voz. ― ¿O es que no me extrañaste? ― Volvió a preguntar, ésta vez formando un falso puchero.

Victoria le arrojó una almohada que se estrelló en la pared a las espaldas de Liz y, sin decir más, tomó un gran trago de la bebida que le habían ofrecido. Apretó sus ojos y frunció sus labios al sentir la amargura inicial del vodka, pero se relajó cuando lo dulce del jugo acarició su garganta, aliviando el ardor.

― ¡Yeeeeehi! ― Exclamó Elizabeth mientras se subía a rastras hasta la cama y se acostaba en el regazo de la morena, exigiendo que el vaso fuera devuelto.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana del departamento Justice, bañando de una cálida temperatura el frío lugar. El gran reloj de pared que se encontraba en el marco que conducía a la sala anunciaba que eran pasadas las once de la mañana. Las botellas de licor se encontraban esparcidas por diferentes puntos de la sala, al igual que diferentes vasos de plástico de diferentes colores.

Un fuerte ruido se podía percibir desde el pasillo y es que las dos chicas se encontraban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacar de una habitación un gran árbol de navidad. Ambas sudaban y sus pasos tambaleantes delataban el exceso de alcohol que se encontraba en su organismo. Ambas reían por cualquier tontería; ya sea por lo que alguna dijera o por alguna figura extraña formada por sus sombras. Ambas lucharon hasta qué, después de varios forcejeos, jarrones rotos y cuadros tirados, pudieron llevar el gran pino hasta la sala. Lo levantaron en la esquina derecha, al lado de la puerta principal. Lo admiraron por unos instantes, ceñudas, como si estudiaran si aquel era el lugar indicado. Incluso Liz masajeaba su mentón para concentrarse mejor.

― Mejor atrás ― exclamó Victoria, recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su compañera. Volvieron a mover el árbol hasta la esquina izquierda de la sala, pero de nuevo, ambas parecían muy concentradas en si era la posición correcta.

― Mejor por…allá.

― ¿Al techo?

― A la diezquerecha.

Liz observó con detenimiento a su compañera, entrecerró sus orbes y acercó su rostro hasta escasos centímetros de la morena, quién no dejaba de sonreír, detallando el mar azul dentro de aquellos iris frente a ella.

― Borrachos ― exclamó la chica de piel pálida mientras se giraba en dirección al árbol, tropezando y cayendo sobre un sofá. Largas carcajadas escaparon de los labios de ambas chicas, las cuales comenzaban a sufrir el efecto del alcohol en su organismo. De un momento a otro las risas cesaron por el sonido del timbre de entrada. Ambas chicas volvieron a reír, pero ésta vez de una forma muy callada y cómplice, mientras acercaban sus rostros hasta unir sus frentes. Parecían no querer ser escuchadas.

― ¿Hola? ― Saludó una voz masculina a la vez que la puerta se abría, dándole acceso. Ambas mujeres se levantaron de golpe del sofá, alzando sus manos al cielo.

― ¡Robbie! ― Gritaron al unísono, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

― ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué les pasa!? ― Matt parecía entre sorprendido y alarmado por la actitud de las chicas y no fue hasta que vio las botellas regadas por el lugar que entendió. Rió cuando volvió la mirada a las chicas, encontrándose con los cristalinos ojos de Liz mirándolo de frente, con sus manos colocadas en jarra en su cintura e inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Saphiro? ― Cuestionó Liz de una forma mordaz, levantando su ceja derecha en un ademan tan característico de su personaje. El chico volvió a reír y sacó su celular, comenzando a teclear de inmediato.

«_Chicos, tienen que ver esto_» texteó rápidamente a la vez que comenzaba a grabar de forma disimulada a sus compañeras. Éstas parecían ajenas a la situación y comenzaron a sacar varios adornos navideños para el árbol de unas cajas que Victoria había sacado mientras Elizabeth encaraba a Matt.

Las chicas comenzaron a guindar de manera torpe y desordenada los pequeños adornos. Los ángeles y bambalinas eran colocadas de formas desiguales y nada combinadas por todo el lugar, mientras el varón se reía a carcajadas y hablaba a su teléfono. De un momento a otro, Vic quiso colocar la estrella en lo más alto, pero por la altura del pino, no alcanzó, tropezando y cayendo sobre Elizabeth, quién la atrapó, evitando que cayera. Estas se vieron fijamente a los ojos y, sin decir más, Elizabeth le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios a la morena, causando que ésta abriera sus orbes de par en par, sorprendida… para luego sonreír e imitar la acción.

Duraron abrazadas por varios minutos, Liz guindada del cuello de la más alta, mientras ésta aprisionaba la cintura de la otra, parecía que el mundo se había extinguido y solo quedaban ellas, ambas perdidas en un mar profundo y dos orbes color chocolate tan cálido. Ambas se sonreían sinceramente, pero una tos rasposa y fingida las sacó de su momento. Ambas voltearon ceñudas hasta Matt, quién tenía dibujada una mueca que desfiguraba su rostro mientras intentaba no estallar en carcajadas.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó tajante Liz, aún «actuando».

― Robbie ¿No sabías que entre Jade y Tori… ― comenzó a relatar Victoria, mientras su lengua se enredaba de momentos ― digo, entre Jade y yo… había algo? ― terminó, sonriendo ampliamente. El chico no podía dejar de reír.

― Y nunca se dijo nada oficial porque la cadena no lo permitiría ¿No?

― ¡Exacto! ― Gritaron las dos al unísino, haciendo que el chico se tapara los oídos.

― Pero ni una palabra a Beck ― setenció Liz.

― Liz, Vic, sigan con su árbol que dentro de un rato llegan los demás.

― ¡Shhhhh! Jade y Tori… ¡Jade y Tori! ¡Joooori! ― Gritaba Victoria, mientras se señalaba a ambas, pero los dedos de Liz cubrieron sus labios, callándola. Ésta volteó sorprendida y se encontró con una mirada seria, con el ceño fruncido.

― Eres Vega.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero les haya gustado. Espero subir otro próximanente y me alegra que muchas personas se hayan sumado. Byeee<p> 


End file.
